Various types of liners are known in the prior art. However, these liners do not provide the advantages realized by the present invention. The present inventor has recognized the problems faced by snowboard riders developed liners to overcome such problems.
There is an ongoing need for comfort, breathability and support for snowboard boot liners. In prior liner designs, a rigid, non-breathable outer material, such as vinyl's, foams and nylons is often used. The inner liners have been leather, synthetic leather, nylon or polyester blends which extremely limited the ability to breathe or wick moisture away from a rider's body. These materials have prevented the foot from breathing adequately.